


Cold Hands, Dead Heart

by thedragonemperess



Series: Warm Hands, Cold Heart [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: After Luke, Alex, and Reggie's stamp's disappeared, they continued to grow their band's audience. Everyone seems to be getting back on track with their afterlives (and real lives for those who have one).Luke and Julie have gone on a few dates, Alex and Willie have started officially using the title 'boyfriends', Flynn has admitted she has a crush on someone...........everyone but Reggie seemed to have found someone.That is, until a mysterious new ghost girl comes along. She has him wrapped around her finger with how hard he has fallen. The best part is, she's conveyed being interested in him, too.There's only one problem: She works at the HGC. With Caleb still on their backs and still in possession of Willie's soul, they're not so sure they can trust her.Will this new ghost be another ally in their fight against Caleb, or does she have the same bad intentions?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Warm Hands, Cold Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180724
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

The HGC roared with applause as the music faded out. More music started to play in the last song's place, this time with no lyrics. People continued to dance and talk; the noise level never going down. Performers either joined the excitement or disappeared, Sabrina taking the latter.

She glided through the crowd, never bumping into a soul. Of course, that might be because she can walk through others at will. It made most other ghosts uncomfortable to do so, but if the afterlife came with these special abilities, you might as well use them. Then again, no one here really had a soul, having sold it to Caleb.

Caleb Covington; an evil bastard who took advantage of the greedy, lost, and broken. He manipulated you into thinking he cared about you, when in reality, he only cared about what you could do for him. How he meant this, however, depended on the person. He might want your money, he might want your talent, he might even want your body, but it was a rare thing that he ever truly cared.

Sabrina was an outlier, though; her relationship with the magician being far greater than the average person's.

She was backstage, right at the exit and about to open the door when a voice came from behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's this? Leaving so soon?"

Sabrina smirked before turning on her heals to face the man.

"Well, Caleb, I just thought that I'd spend some time to myself tonight. Performing here is fun, of course, but alone time is very important to someone's mental health, which, contradictory to other forms of health, ghosts actually need to take care of."

Caleb smirked back at her. "Go relax. I think I can grab the crowd's attention without you."

"I have no doubt that you'll be able to."

Caleb nodded, signaling that she could go. Sabrina nodded back at him and turned around, pushing the door open and turning to walk down the hall, leaving the door to slam behind her.

Caleb watched the door close, before turning around himself and heading back to the club. A chime went off, signaling that it was officially midnight.

"Do you know what that means? ........The haunting hour is among us....."

_________________________________________________

In perfect harmony.........

Julie sang the final line to the song, with the last chords of the guitar getting quieter. Once it silenced completely, the group of kids cheered a little on how rehearsal went.

"That was amazing guys!" Luke exclaimed to everyone.

"Yeah! Um, you never told us how you came up with this song, Julie," Alex pointed out, pointed towards her spot on the piano.

"Alex has a point. How did you come up with this entire song in one period?" Luke asked as well, all of the boys eyes on her.

"Oh. Um, I'd rather not talk about it, it's kinda embarrassing," Julie answered.

"You can trust us Julie. It's not like it was about Nick or---ohhhhh," Reggie said as he fell back onto the couch. He positioned himself so that he was leaning against the arm, one leg on the the couch and the other on the floor. He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned forward a little.

"Was it about Nick?"

Alex rolled his eyes before putting his drumsticks away, while Luke started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"The song is not about Nick."

"Then what was it about?" Luke asked, somewhat forcefully.

"It was about, um.....Alex!"

Alex jumped to attention, previously having not been listening to the conversation after it progressed from his original question.

"It was about me?" he asked, incredulous. He was pointing at himself.

"No, but don't you have to meet up with Willie?"

"Oh, shit, you're right," Alex said as he scrambled to get up, knocking down his drum sticks in the process.

He ran over to the door of the studio before turning to look back at the other three.

"I'll see you guys later," he stated quickly before poofing away.

Luke crossed his arms and looked at Julie after he disappeared. Julie's eyes widened and she put her arms out on either side of her.

"What?!"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

Julie rolled her eyes at him. "Agree to disagree. Besides, I have some stuff in my dream box I wanted to show you," she started to get out of her seat and nodded her head to the side. "Lemme show you."

Julie walked over to the entrance of the garage and pushed the door open, leaving Luke enough space to walk besides her. They walked up the walkway to her house and soon out of sight, leaving Reggie alone.

"Yeah! I'm fine alone! Just go on without me, I'll be okay!" he yelled out to them, although they were already long gone by then. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I wonder what Ray is doing." He quickly pushed himself up and poofed away on a journey to find him.


	2. Climbing Up The Nonexistent Latter

Ray was, sadly, nowhere to be found. Reggie learned that the hard way. After looking everywhere in the house, he checked the calendar to find that one of Carlos' games was today. Coming to the conclusion that he and Carlos weren't here (and even if Victoria was, she wouldn't want his company), he plopped himself down on the couch in the living room. His impact made one of the throw pillows fall off, which he then picked up and hugged to his chest. He laid there like this for what seemed like a few minutes, lost in thought, for what was actually an hour.

Ray, Carlos, and Victoria had returned, although Reggie hadn't noticed. He didn't really notice anything except for how weirdly comfortable the sofa was. He didn't fall asleep, having been too awake to do so. It was still a mystery whether or not they could sleep, to be honest. Every night after Julie went to bed, he, Alex, and Luke would go out just like they used to. Sometimes Willie would join, but he was usually preoccupied with the Hollywood Ghost Club. They had taken time to relax, yes, but they never actually tried to go to sleep. They'd stay up all night, talking about anything and everything, and since ghosts didn't need the same necessities that lifers did, sleep wasn't exactly necessary. There were still so many questions that they had yet to get answers for.

The thumping of Julie coming down the stairs wasn't any different to the other noise that interrupted the silence; Reggie didn't notice. She held onto the banister as she turned the corner, swinging from it almost. Almost immediately, she noticed Reggie staring up at the ceiling in complete silence. Spacing out was usual for him, but he never looked so.......dismal.

"Reggie? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

He jumped to attention, his name being called breaking the trance he was in.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Why, uh, why are you down here? You and Luke usually write for hours when you're together and you just went up there," he queried. He pushed himself upward and turned to face Julie, still holding the pillow.

"You sure? Because you look upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, umm," he paused, unknowing whether or not to tell her, "It's just that whenever you leave to do something with Luke, and Alex leaves to do something with Willie, I'm left alone. I usually hang out with Carlos or your dad, but they're not here right now."

"Reggie, they got back a half hour ago."

"Oh."

Julie walked up to Reggie and sat down next to him.

"Do you really not have any other friends? You don't have a Willie that you can go see? Or a place that you can go hang out at?"

"Nope. All I have is you guys."

The two of them sat silently for a few minutes, only sparing a few words every now and then ("You know me and Luke have been upstairs for an hour now, right?" "......No.").

"You could come back upstairs with me and help us if you'd like."

Reggie shook his head. "That's you're guys' thing. I don't wanna intrude."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Imma just go out for a walk. Maybe go to the zoo or aquarium or something. Animals always cheer me up, y'know?"

Julie laughed and stood up with Reggie. "Alright. But if you change your mind, don't worry about knocking."

_________________________________________________

A few hours had passed at Reggie was still walking around aimlessly. He had hoped he would find some other ghosts around, but, to now avail, found none. He wasn't worried about getting lost since he could easily teleport back to the house. It was now 5 p.m., but he wasn't planning on heading back any time soon. The cool evening air felt nice on his skin, the wind picking up speed every once in a while.

Can ghosts get sick? He quickly shook the thought out of his head and made a mental note to add it to his notebook of questions. He tried to act cool about all of this stuff, he really did, but everything was just so confusing all of the time. Julie had given them all their own notebooks to use however they pleased. Luke's was filled with songs, some of the pages only hanging on by a limb from constant use. Alex's was empty, save for a few absent minded doodles. Julie's had poems, notes for school, drawings, songs, and everything in between in hers. Reggie's had designs for Julie and the Phantoms merchandise and questions about the afterlife. He was supposed to ask Willie, but always got side tracked or forgot whenever they met up. It was beginning to look like they would never get answered.

Alex had questions answered by Willie, and some were answered by Caleb, they had to admit that, but they were no longer able to trust Caleb and Willie didn't know everything. He didn't have many questions, but they were still on his mind. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to crossover; they had no idea what was on the other side, besides, they'd be leaving behind everything that they had built with Julie.

Reggie had now reached a park. The grass was a dark green; pine, almost. A few trees were planted along the path that Reggie followed. The leaves brushed against each other when the wind blew, making a familiar, calming noise. The path was made of concrete, standing out from the natural feel of the area. Wooden benches were bolted down every few feet. Some people were sat on them, talking to one another or reading to themselves. It was like a scene out of a movie.

A blonde girl was climbing one of the upcoming trees. She was wearing a loose, white t-shirt and black leggings. Her hair, which was up to her mid-back, swayed gently with the branches. She climbed the tree easily, finding each step quickly and being able to pull herself if necessary. Although, at times, it seemed like she was leaning inside the tree in order to do so. Because Reggie was too busy trying to figure out why she looked like she was inside the tree to realize she had made it to the top and was now sitting on a branch, watching him instead.

"Hey! Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna come up here and join me?!" she called down to him, making him jump.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, yeah, yeah sure," he answers, fumbling over his words.

He starts to walk towards the tree to climb up like she had, but stops a few steps away. He was standing on the grass now, looking at the tree puzzled, trying to figure out how to get up.

"You can teleport!, can't you?!"

Reggie looks back up to her, taking two steps back as to not strain his neck. "Yeah, right. Sorry, uh, thank you."

He disappeared only to reappear a second later, next to the girl. Her eyes, which were revealed to be a sapphire blue, displayed curiosity and wonder. She had moved outwards so that Reggie could sit near the trunk of the tree.

"So, what are you doing out this late?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to explore a little. Get out more. Maybe meet some other ghosts," he explained, nodding slightly as he finished.

"I guess you found what you were looking for then," she answers, gesturing to herself.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm Reggie." He stuck his hand out, attempting to shake her hand. She grabbed it and gave a small shake.

"Saber."

"That's a nice name."

Saber smiled, and pulled her hand away, slowly. "So what makes you wanna find more ghosts?"

"I tend to get lonely when my friends are doing their own things. Other than them, I can only hang around lifers. Which is fun! But it's kind of one-sided." He gave a small laugh.

"I know quite a few ghosts, if you'd like to meet them. I hang out at this hotel for ghosts, so there might be some people there who share some interests."

"How'd you find it?"

"I actually died with one of the higher ups."

Reggie started to panic. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I didn't want to- I shouldn't have asked."

Saber rolled her eyes. "I've had people ask about my death in worst ways, _Reggie_. Besides, you didn't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Reggie looked down and started fidgeting with his hands, unsure of what to do.

"Would you like to come to the place I was mentioning? And meet more people?"

"How nice are the people there?"

"Pretty nice, all things considered."

"Whaddoyou mean?" He looked back up at her.

Saber shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Well, if you're sure, I'd love to come."

"Cool. You wanna go now? It's about the time when people start coming back for the night."

Reggie looked out towards the sky. "It's getting late, I have to get back to my friends before they start to worry, but I could meet up tomorrow."

"I'll see you at the beach by Petals On The Beach, then?"

"Umm...sure. Yeah. That's by the...that's by the noodle place, right?"

"Mhm. Do you have a preferable time?"

"12?" he asked, his voice raising in pitch in the end.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Talk to you later, Saber." He gave a small laugh. "That rhymed."

Saber smiled. "I'll see you then."

She disappeared just as Reggie had before.

_________________________________________________

Saber appeared in the lobby of the Hollywood Ghost Club. The room was filled with ghosts. A few of them were leaving, but most were on their way inside to prepare either prepare for the performance or go to sleep. Some lifers were scattered into the mix, unaware of the would-be unsafe amount of people in the room. She ignored them for the most part, greeting anyone who made the first move. Once she was out of the lobby, she turned left and down the hall. People left into different rooms, others walked passed her in the opposite direction, but she was the only one that kept walking. After a few more turns she found herself at an office. Without knocking, she walked inside.

Caleb stood to the side, putting on a jacket. "Sabrina! Just the ghost I wanted to see."

Sabrina smirked. "And why might I be on your mind?"

Caleb took a few steps toward her. "Your death day is coming up."

" _Our_ ,death day is coming up."

"I don't need anything, I have enough fun every other day of the year."

"And so have I. This may be my job, but I enjoy it. A lot."

"Alright. I have to go. I'll see you in a few?"

"You got it, dad."


End file.
